Beauty and the Beast
by CasaErotica
Summary: Fairytale!AU. Dean is a lazy, selfish millionaire who is dependant on his charm and good looks. Castiel is an admired, blue-eyed librarian who'd much prefer books than company. An unlikely relationship between two completely different people who'd never get on, right? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES DON'T HURT ME. So I got Beauty and the Beat and destiel-ed it up.
1. Chapter 1: Spellbound

**This is my first SPN fic, so don't be too harsh, okay?:3 Reviews would be fab x**

Chapter 1: Spellbound

_**10 years ago**_

"Beaten by a blind bend, wrong way up a dead end, screamin' through a speed trap as I tear into a tail back_" _Dean sang along to the music blaring from the speakers in the other room.

This was the great thing about living in a huge house in the middle of nowhere; you could do whatever you want, when you want. Sure, Sammy would usually stomp down the stairs with the worlds biggest bitch-face, complain about Dean's music being "_too loud"_ or "_Dean, can't you listen to something that's not so… classic rock?_" But after a _"Shut up, Sammy"_ and a hair-ruffle, the younger Winchester would roll his eyes and disappear off into the house, God knows where.

"You know I can't do nothin' right, no, I never sleep at night, and I can't even start a fight, well my feet have left the ground" he continued, his voice keeping up with the thrum of the stereo. The sound of knocking found its way into the dining room where Dean was busily eating mouthfuls of apple pie as he sang along on top of the mahogany dinner table, it was only just audible above the music. Rolling his eyes, he ignored it, continuing with his performance, "spinnin' round and round, spellbound" he carried on, a little louder. The knocking came again, irritating Dean a little, "why hasn't someone got that" he hissed, turning the music off as he walked down the hall and to the front door.

"What?" he puffed as he hauled the door open. The first thing he noticed was the rain; it was pouring buckets, engulfing the forest in a damp nightfall. On the doorstep was a cloaked figure, they were soaked from head to toe and shivering.

"Hello," the voice croaked quietly, having to stop to have a coughing fit after only one word, "the rain, it's picking up, and it's too dark for me to see where I'm going, I saw the lights from your windows…" the voice was rushed and sore. Even with their voice coated with illness and desperation, Dean could make out that _they_ were in fact a _she._ "I was wondering if you could spare a room, just for the night of course, I'll be out of your hair before noon."

Dean sighed; no way was he having some disease-ridden stranger in the house! "Sorry, but there's… no room." He knew it was the lamest excuse ever, anyone could see the house was more than big enough, but no meant no despite the reason.

"_Please!"_ she begged, "I have this!" A small, shaky hand came from out of the cloth and held up a rose, each thorn and petal still perfectly intact. "You can have it in exchange for _one _night."

"Why would I want a _rose?"_ Dean sneered.

"It's not just any rose, its _magic, real _magic. It has the ability to change your life, but of course it has a price." Yep. She definitely sounded crazy.

'_What the hell…' _Dean thought before shaking his head, _'crazy ass homeless people.'_ "

"No means no!" he snapped, closing the door a little, "now get out of here before a wolf eats you or some other tragic shit." The door slammed in her face.

"You'll regret this, you selfish ape" she screamed, ripping off her hood caused damp, red hair hiding her face, "you hear me?! You'll _regret _this!"

From inside, Dean shuddered, _'seriously, what the hell?!' _Rolling his eyes he climbed the stairs, suddenly feeling tired. He looked at the huge clock at the top of the curved stairwell, '_huh, 11:55 already'_

As he climbed into bed, the awaited thunderstorm begun, echoing around his room.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Sammy!" Dean called for what seemed like the 100th time, he'd checked every room more than once and he hadn't seen his brother anywhere. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen _anyone. _

In a panic, he rushed down the stairs and yanked the door open. On the marble doorstep lay the rose which he had been offered last night, still in perfect condition. "What the…" Every thought, scenario and possibility rushed through his mind all at once, now he was really starting to panic. "Sammy?" he called outside, stomach churning with worry, "Sammy?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Inventor

**A/N: I forgot to add this to Chapter 1, oops!**

**This story is for ****dracarys-dear-dragonlord, this was her idea (she's fabulous you see)^^**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites, ily all x x x**

**Anyway, ONWARDS!**

Chapter 2: Inventor

It was no doubt that everyone in the small, provincial town thought Castiel was strange. He was always reading and the only time he'd leave that library of his was when he visited his father, Chuck. Not only was the reading considered bizarre, so was his so called '_love life.'_ Castiel was attractive; nobody would deny that, especially not a specific female who goes by the name of Naomi. Every man wanted her, but she only wanted Castiel, and of course, he didn't want her. She'd asked him out on dates several times, but he always refuses.

Castiel was walking through the cobbled streets beside all the family-run stalls with his head in a book, as always he was wearing his beige trench coat which was a little bit too big, but it strangely worked on him. Underneath he wore his usual tailored trousers, white shirt and backwards tie. As he walked, people would give him funny looks; he either chose to ignore them or simply didn't notice.

"Hey, Castiel" a familiar voice spoke from behind him. With a sigh, he turned around to see Naomi.

"Hello Naomi" he replied simply.

'_Of course'_ he muttered in his head, returning his attention back to the book. With a teasing smile, she lifted the book from his hands and dangled it in the air, her ridiculously high-heeled shoes making it impossible for him to reach.

"Naomi, please may I have my book?" he asked with a frown, she hadn't even been there five minutes and she was annoying him.

Castiel went to grab it as she moved, but she was too quick. "How can you read this?!" she frowned, turning it around and flicking through the pages roughly "it has no pictures!"

Folding his arms and raising an eyebrow, Castiel replied, "Well, some people use their imagination."

Snorting, she slammed the book shut and turned back around to face him. "Castiel, it's about time you got your head out of books and made room for the more important things." She casually threw the book behind her as she paced around and it landed in a puddle.

Clenching his teeth, he crouched down to pick up the book. Castiel has no idea what everyone saw in her, she was pretty, yes, but being good looking doesn't cover up her horrendous personality. Naomi's foot was on the book before he could pick it up, sighing he looked up at her.

"More important things… like… me." She hinted in a sickly sweet voice. "The whole town's talking about it!" she almost squealed with excitement, walking up and down the little path, allowing Castiel to pick up the book and wipe the cover. Frowning slightly, he stood up and faced her; he'd lost count of how many times they'd had this conversation before. "Castiel, it's not right for someone to read so much, soon they'll start to get ideas and start thinking…"

Still wiping the book, he chuckled. Naomi's arguments were getting worse, '_start thinking?_' he mocked in his head."Naomi," he spoke politely with a small smile, "it's just a book. A source of entertainment, reading to me is what hunting is to you."

Ignoring his reply and grabbing his arm, she pulled him through the streets, "how about we get a drink?"

Next to a post were a few men, muttering glancing at Castiel and Naomi, none of them looked pleased. Castiel was used to this, people throwing them jealous looks, everyone assumed it was only a matter of time before he gave in, married the obsessive psychopath (well, that's not how _they _saw her) and had a family. They were wrong, as they always were, Castiel was _not _giving in.

"No Naomi, I can't, I have to get home to help my father" he brushed her off before unlinking his arm from hers and walking quickly towards the smaller path, "goodbye" he called, sounding a little apologetic which was stupid because he hated her.

"Crazy loon needs all the help he can get" laughed one of the men leaning against a wall, one of Naomi's fans most likely.

Castiel stopped and turned around, "don't talk about my father that way!" he hissed. He'd had more than enough today; keeping his temper was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!" Naomi scowled, even though she'd been laughing too. Obviously she was trying to suck up.

"My father isn't crazy! He's a genius" Castiel hissed. From behind him came a loud crash of glass shattering, everyone looked up to see smoke pouring from the Novak household. Sighing and ignoring the man's laugh, Castiel rushed home to see what mess his father had made this time.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What happened this time?" Castiel coughed, wafting away smoke with his hands, making his way into the basement through the outside doors.

"I have no idea, everything was going great" replied Chuck from behind a machine, hitting it with a newspaper and covering his mouth. His hair looked singed and he was covered in ash.

"Are you alright?" Castiel sighed, hooking the doors open as wide as they would go so they could actually breathe. This wasn't the first time he'd come home to a huge mess, it was a frequent thing. As much as he loved his father, he just hoped this 'inventor' phase would pass by because it was quite concerning for his physical and mental state.

"I give up with this thing!" he mumbled, kicking the metal box hard and storming up the stairs.

"You said that last time," Castiel smiled "but here we are again"

"Yeah well I mean it this time! This thing will never work"

Castiel put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "Yes it will, you'll fix this, and win first prize at the fair tomorrow, then, become a world famous inventor."

Even though Castiel didn't believe it himself, he still felt he needed to support his father and made sure he was being positive, after all, these phases were distracting him from grieving his wife and Castiel's mother.

Castiel was sure that if his mother was still alive, she'd just laugh at her husband, tease him about his strange contraptions but always be supportive; helping him collect the parts he needed; making sure he'd eat/sleep/rest enough times a day; scolding him for making such a mess…

It had been years since his mothers passing but he still missed her more than anything every day. She was the only one he could talk to properly, she never laughed at his dreams or called him weird for reading all the time, she'd just smile and tell him how proud she was to have a son with such a huge imagination.

"You really believe that?" Chuck asked hopefully, interrupting his thoughts.

"We- I always have" he grinned, giving his father a gentle push towards his unfinished machine.

"What are we waiting for?!" he called, sliding himself back under the machine, "pass me my toolbox, Cassie!"

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Castiel slid the toolbox under and sat on the floor. "Father… do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Chuck frowned, pulling himself up to look at his son.

"I don't know… it's just that I don't think I fit in round here. There's no one I can really talk to anymore." Castiel huffed sadly and stood up, flicking through the pages of his book absentmindedly as he paced.

"What about that Naomi? She's a pretty girl"

Castiel grunted. "She's pretty all right, and rude, and conceded, and… father she's not for me. I don't understand why people won't just listen." He slumped back onto the floor with his head in his hands.

"Well…" Chuck stuttered, not knowing how to comfort Castiel properly, "don't you worry, 'cause this inventions gonna be the start of a new life." Castiel just smiled. "Now… I think we're done here" Chuck jumped up, pushing his messy brown hair back from his eyes and pressing the power button.

After a few loud noises, the machine purred softly and got to work, chopping pieces of wood and puffing out little clouds of steam. "It works!" Chuck celebrated, slapping Castiel on the back gently.

"You did it! I told you" Castiel laughed, "now hadn't you better be off, you don't want to run out of time setting your fair stand up."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

After many attempts, Castiel couldn't sleep, he couldn't read, he couldn't do anything, he was fretting too much. '_Maybe I should've gone with him…' _he thought, walking around the empty house '_the woods aren't safe at night'_

Groaning, he toppled back into his bed and pulled the sheet over his head. '_He's going to be fine!' _he told himself over and over, trying to push the negative thoughts of losing both his parents away.

**A/N: I hope you liked? I'll post another chapter today but it won't be as long**

**Reviews & that would be fab c:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Woods

**A/N: Told you I'd update again, I'm so nice**

**Okay I've noticed that my spacing's haven't been working properly, sorry about that!**

**You know when I said this'd be short? Yeah I was wrong… oops!**

Chapter 3: The Woods

"Dammit!" Chuck shouted, slamming the car door shut and opening the bonnet. He was greeted with loud hissing and smoke. "Stupid car" he muttered as he looked for the problem.

It had started to get dark now, the trees were getting taller and closer together as he got further into the wood, the wind had picked up and Chuck was forced to wrap his coat around himself tighter as he attempted to fix the car. Occasionally, something would scuttle or fly by, making him jump or flinch.

When he thought that the car was done, he slammed the bonnet and hurried inside, starting the engine. "Thank God" he sighed into the steering wheel as the car started to move again. Judging by the noise the engine was making, it wasn't going to last long so he'd have to hurry. '_Why didn't I bring Castiel'_ the thought, leaning out the window and looking around. He had no idea where he was going.

Squinting, he picked a path he _thought_ was the way he was supposed to be going, the ride was bumpy but at least he was moving…

Further through the woods, the trees got thinner and more twisted, bending in weird shapes, hiding the moon. Fog covered most of the ground, twigs and fallen branches poking out. The headlights illuminated things as they past, making everything look even scarier.

After a snap and a few seconds of silence, the car seemed to sink and tilt to the side a little. "What the hell" Chuck mumbled, slowly opening the door and climbing out. He landed knee-deep in muddy water. "Oh you've got to be kidding me" he groaned, covering his face with his hands and closing his eyes, "this is so not happening."

He stood there for a few seconds, trying not to scream, because that wouldn't really help. Carefully, Chuck waded his way through the murky water and hauled himself onto some rocks. "Looks like I'm walking" he said to himself, looking around the trees _"great."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As Chuck clambered through the dark, he heard a weird grunting coming from behind him, slowly, he turned around, not entirely sure what he was expecting.

"Shit…" he mouthed as he saw the wolves form a line on top of the bank where he'd just come from. '_Oh God…' _he thought, entire body freezing, not knowing what to do. '_Okay, go on 3._' He told himself '_1… 2…'_

Before he'd finished, panic overtook his brain and he was sprinting away, tripping and stumbling on things but still carrying on. "You have to be kidding me" he shouted as he ran, trying to change course as often as possible to lose them. Pushing branches and leaves out of the way, he made his way towards the end of the bank; he was going to have to jump.

He met the floor roughly and _very _painfully. Ignoring it the best he could, he looked up in hope for somewhere to hide. A few metres a way was a huge metal gate, rusting slightly, behind them was an eerie looking building with chipping walls, boarded up windows and no signs of life. Heaving himself up, he limped as fast as he could to the gates and started shaking them.

"Let me in!" he shouted, noticing the wolves had tracked him to the top of the bank "Jesus Christ! Open the damn gates!"

With a push, one of the gates slid forward just enough for him to squeeze through, landing on the gravel. Chuck kicked the gate hard so it'd close again.

"Well shit" he hissed, pulling himself to his feet and making his way to the front door.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Normally, Chuck wouldn't invite himself into somebody's creepy mansion, but today was an exception. He'd just been chased by wolves, _freaking wolves._

Inside was what he'd expected, a huge hallway with huge stairs, huge windows, huge doors, huge chandeliers, huge rooms leading to other huge rooms… everything was huge.

Feeling a little awkward standing on a strangers mat, dripping wet and bloody, he called out, "hello? Is anyone even here?"

Muttering came from behind him. "Hello?" Chucked called out again, spinning round, "sorry to bother, but my car broke down, and there was these freaking wolves…"

"Have a heart!" a voice whispered to someone, inaudible to Chuck.

"Shush!" the other voice spat. "We're going to… wait, no what are you doing?! Get back here!"

"Hello sir, are you okay?" someone asked, Chuck turned around.

"Hey! Thank God you're home; sorry to intrude, but tonight's been hectic… I'm Chuck; I was on my way to the fair."

"Hello, Chuck. I'm Sam, Sam Winchester" the man smiled, he must have been in his early 20s yet he still towered over Chuck. His hair was debatably long and he looked tired.

"Perfect" muttered another voice, "Sam, what are you doing?!"

"Oh relax Jo! He's not exactly a threat, you heard the guy!"

"Yeah, yeah, chased by wolves" she replied, she looked a little younger than Sam, with blonde hair and a serious 'I'm-not-impressed' face.

"Will you guys shut up?!" another woman stepped out; she looked like Jo but had brown hair and looked older. "If he hears him this Chuck guy is doomed!"

"Sorry Ellen" Sam nodded before grabbing Chuck's arm and pulling him into a room, "here, sit by the fire, you look freezing."

"Is this a good idea?" Jo said slowly, leaning on the doorframe with a concerned frown.

"Oh be quiet and stop fussing" Sam said rolling his eyes.

Chuck was sat in an armchair with a huge blanket around his shoulders, being fussed by another blonde who looked a little older than Jo.

"Becky, that's Dean's chair…" Ellen warned, sharing a worried glance with her daughter.

"My brother's probably sleeping" offered Sam.

Honestly, Chuck had no idea what was happening, he was warm and safe right now so he didn't really mind. He happily let Becky tend to him whilst the others spoke amongst themselves.

"You poor thing" Becky muttered, "I bet you're all ill now!" Chuck just laughed.

A loud bang startled everyone; they all turned to the door which had flown open and blown out the fire. The room was dark and everyone had backed off to the side.

"He can't see us!" Sam mouthed to Chuck, who frowned in confusion and stood up.

"What the fuck?!" the man shouted, startling Chuck. "Why are you in my house?!" The man was a little taller than Chuck, with darkened messy blonde hair and a pale face. He was covered in bruises, cuts and scars; his skin was chipped and rough with a little stubble. Chuck guessed he had been extremely attractive before… well, before whatever happened to his face. Although his face was full of anger, his green eyes were sad and tired.

"You must be Dean…" Chuck stuttered "you own this house, right?"

"Too right I do!" he snapped, grabbing the front of Chuck's t-shit, "now, I'll ask again, why the fuck are you in my house?!"

"I was lost… in the woods…" Chuck frowned; Dean was definitely _not_ like his brother.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he shouted "let me guess, my face?" Dean laughed bitterly "of course, everyone in that shitty little town knows, don't they?"

"No! I'm not staring! I was just-" 'where's_ all this coming from?!_'' Chuck asked himself, confused.

"You were just what?!"

"Your brother, and your friends, Becky, Jo, Ellen, they said it was okay…"

Dean let go of Chuck and stared, Sam buried his face in his hands and muttered, "oh God…"

"My _brother?!" _Dean spat, clenching his teeth together, "did you just say my _brother?!_"

"Yes! Your brother! S-Sam!"

"Do you see my brother in here? Or my _friends_ at that?! No. They're not here. Nobody's here, they're all gone! I'm alone, there's just me!"

"But… they're right here, I spoke to them…"

"Is this some kind of stupid prank? It was that Naomi wasn't it?!"

"What?! No, no prank, your brother-"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Dean shouted before hitting Chuck square in the face, knocking him unconscious. Dean dragged his limp body away.


	4. Chapter 4: Husband

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have revision and a massive history project and then I was ill, blah blah blah (yes you guessed correctly, I was being lazy)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! You're all fab**

**Did you watch Sacrifice omfg cry**

**Okay so… here's your chapter!**

Chapter 4: Husband

"Castiel's in for a surprise" Hester laughed as she moved away leaves so she and Naomi could see the house.

"Yup, this is his lucky day" Naomi almost sang, standing up and dusting her dress off. Making her way around to the back of the trees, she cleared her throat, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding."

A number of cheers erupted from the mass of people sat around white-clothed tables and benches with tacky hearts carved into the back. A colourfully decorated arch stood between two trees, a vicar in the middle.

"You." Naomi pointed to Hester, "when Castiel and I-"

"I know, I know!" she interrupted "start the band, I know."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

Castiel enjoyed having the small house all to himself, yes he missed his father an awful lot, but the quiet was perfect for reading, which was the only thing he'd done since.

A knock at the door bought his attention from the book, hesitantly setting it on the table he made his way to the hall.

Looking through the keyhole, he saw a mass of brown hair and too-white teeth, '_great' _he thought, wishing Chuck was here to shoo her off. Rolling his eyes and keeping in his groan, he opened the wooden door slowly.

"Naomi, what a pleasant surprise" Castiel said slowly as she walked right in, a little too close for his liking.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises…" Naomi grinned, attempting to make her voice slow as she stepped closer, Castiel only taking a step back in return. "You know Castiel, there's not a guy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." She leaned against the post of the stairs, playing with the material of her dress, "this is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Castiel laughed, shielding himself behind the table.

"Plenty!" she cheered, throwing herself down in a chair and resting her legs on the armrest.

'_How obvious' he_ groaned in his head.

"Picture this, a cute little lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire," Castiel shuddered at Naomi's obsession with hunting. "You, my little husband, happily preparing dinner whilst I play with our children…" Naomi's smile got wider, if that was even possible, Castiel just pulled a face.

"Imagine that" Castiel said with sarcastic happiness, turning his back and organising a new bookshelf.

"And guess who that little husband will be!"

"Let me guess…" he muttered.

"You, Castiel!" she squealed, pinning his shoulders against the wall, for a small person she was extremely strong.

Wiggling his arms and slipping away, Castiel went to stand by the door, "erm.. I… I'm… speechless? I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me" she offered, unsurprisingly joining him at the door.

"I'm very sorry Naomi, but… but…" his hand snuck down to the handle and began to turn it slowly, "I just don't deserve you." Castiel pushed the door and stepped to the side, causing Naomi to stumble back outside.

With a smug wave, Castiel slammed the door shut.

Music began to come from the benches and everyone stood up.

"So… how'd it go?!" Hester beamed at her boss.

Naomi angrily picked herself up from the grass and grabbed Hester's collar, "I'll have him for my husband, make no mistake about that!" In a fit of rage, she pushed her over and stormed off, kicking a table over on her way. Everyone just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

Checking multiple times that there was no one there; Castiel let himself out the back door and grabbed the bucket of seeds. "Can you imagine?" he started to no one at all, "me? Her husband! Having that boring and controlling hag for a wife? No thank you!" He crouched down and laid out the food, patting an occasional chicken as they walked past in groups, fussing over whatever chickens fussed over. "Not me, I want much more than her provincial life! No one understands."

Looking over the small chipped wall, he saw the sun setting an orange glow around the opening of the woods. "I want more than they've got planned…Too boring, I want adventure…" he muttered as he climbed over and made his way down the bank. '_A walk will do me good' _he told himself, _'I can get away for an hour or so, pretend my life isn't like… that'_

Castiel enjoyed the glow the sun made, it felt like he was somewhere else besides that small town full of hypocrites, somewhere that was happy and exciting and he could just do what he planned, not what people planned for him. It really sucked being lonely, it was times like this he wished he could have his mother back.

As he made his way through the woods, something red caught his eye from by the lake opening. Frowning at the abnormality, he climbed over roots and branches to investigate.

"A car..?" he muttered, jumping down onto the damp grass. It took Castiel a few seconds to realise whose car it was. "Father?!" he shouted, pulling the drivers side door open only to be greeted with emptiness. "For heaven's sake! What have you done now?"

Castiel could pretend to be irritated by his father's stupidity all he wanted, because at the end of the day he couldn't escape the heavy feeling of dread in his gut which was starting to spread.

**A/N: I hope you liked, I'll post another chapter tonight, maybe two! My aim is to finish writing this up today, so I'll have no excuses for tardiness! **

**P.S. you should totally PM me a fairytale/story you want me to write, I've already had some suggestions! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Swap

**A/N: Told you I'd give you another chapter! I'm being so uncharacteristically nice! I noticed in the last chapter I was writing Castiel as a **_**she **_**not a **_**he **_**omg I'm sorry, it's because I put the film on whilst I was writing! [hides forever] **

**Also, thank you guys for not being mean to me about my horrific written skills!**

**YOU GUYS SHOULD FOLLOW MY TUMBLR: the-time-lords-have-the-impala**

**AND MY TWITTER: _CasaErotica**

**Okay sorry for yelling, here you go!**

Chapter 5: Swap

Desperate to find his father, Castiel ran through the woods as fast as he could, following the path which looked like it actually lead somewhere, he was driven with the motivation of not wanting to lose another parent, he didn't think he could face being permanently alone.

Up ahead, he saw it, the giant iron gates with peeling paint, cracked walls going up into the sky for miles, boarded up windows and an eerie silence. It didn't look like a happy, sunny place at all.

"Father, you better be in there, as horrific as it seems…" Castiel muttered to himself whilst he squeezed himself through the bars. After checking his trench coat hadn't been torn, he jogged up to the door.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

Inside, Ellen was pacing up and down the rug in the first floor hallway, hand on hip, "we just had to have him to stay, didn't we!" she drawled out sarcastically, "serve him tea, put him in Dean's chair, give him all the blankets!"

"I was trying to be hospitable" whined Becky, who was sat in-between Jo and Sam on the stairs.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice from the tall aperture that lead into the entrance hall, "is anyone here?" They all heard the door creak closed.

"Oh god" whispered Jo "not again"

"Stay _quiet _this time" Ellen snapped at her daughter.

"Father, are you here?!" the voice called out.

Sam, Jo and Becky all looked at Ellen. "We have to-" Sam started

"Don't say it! Don't say we have to help him!" the older woman warned.

"Mom, come on, he's looking for his dad!" Jo argued.

Becky was leant over the banister, watching the new intruder walk cautiously down the corridors. "Well, I'm going to help" huffed Becky, sprinting down the stairs before she could be stopped.

"Not gonna let her go alone…" Sam offered as an excuse before following her.

"You're staying here, missy" Ellen said, grabbing Jo's arm before she could go too. Judging by the look on her face, Jo knew she wasn't getting anywhere.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

If Castiel said he wasn't terrified, he'd be lying. He'd read books where people had snuck in to old mansions and explored, but never in his life did he thing he'd have to do it.

A door squeaked a little beside him, and taking his chances, he pushed it open further and poked his head inside. "Someone must be here!" he called, walking in slowly.

The room was empty besides from the stone staircase with a flickering light at the top. "Come on, just give me my father and we'll leave." Castiel groaned as he made his way up the stairs, '_this is too creepy, I'm going to be murdered, great.'_

"Is anyone here?" he called again once he'd reached the top.

"Cassie?" a tired sounding voice came from behind a door.

"Father!" Castiel cried, rushing to the door and kneeling to see his father properly.

"How did you find me?" he asked, putting his arm through the bars and squeezing Castiel's shoulder affectionately.

"You're freezing!" he started to fuss, "let's get you out of here!"

"Cassie, Cassie, stop! You have to go, alright?" Chuck wheezed before coughing loudly.

"Who did this?!" he demanded, crouching now instead of kneeling.

"It doesn't matter, no time, just go for God's sake, Castiel!" his father bit.

"Well I'm not going to leave you am I!" Castiel retorted, rolling his eyes at his fathers' dramatics.

A firm hand squeezed Castiel's shoulder from behind and yanked him up to his feet. "What are you doing?!" the voice hissed with annoyance.

"I've come for my father" Castiel replied flatly, looking at the man like he was an idiot.

"I'm in charge here, this is my place, I decide what happens." The man practically growled at him.

"He's more than obviously sick; you need to let him go! He can't stay here."

"He shouldn't trespass, and then he wouldn't be in there! He's my prisoner now." He gave a bitter laugh and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Castiel called, brushing himself off and taking a few steps forwards, "why don't you just replace my father, with me?"

Rolling his eyes, the man went to walk away but stopped abruptly, his brow creased in thought. "You… take his place?" he asked.

"No!" Chuck shouted "Don't be stupid, look at him, all puny and… small…"

Rolling his eyes at his father's insults, Castiel nodded. "Yeah, you let him go, I go in there."

"You'll be here for a _long _time, you know that, right?"

Frowning, Castiel nodded slowly, "come into the light, you stick to the shadows, it's annoying me…"

Hesitating for a moment, the man gingerly stepped into the light from the bulb around the corner.

Castiel looked him over slowly; he was wearing faded jeans, a black t-shirt which was torn at the end and a weird looking amulet around his neck. Biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting, he noticed the man's face, unnaturally pale with dark patches under his eyes and covered in deep scars. He was only a little bit taller than Castiel, but it felt strangely noticeable at moment.

"I'm not letting you do this, Castiel" Chuck hissed, "just go home!"

Sighing, Castiel stepped towards the man and nodded, "you have my word."

"Done." He nodded before pulling the metal latch and letting Chuck out. Instantly he was at his son's side, gripping his shoulders and yelling, "Don't be stupid, go home, you'll be fine without me, think of the library!"

The man, clearly having no patience Castiel noted, grabbed babbling Chuck by the back of the shirt and dragged him towards the door.

"Castiel!" His shouts got quieter and quieter until there weren't any at all.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

"You didn't even let me say goodbye." Castiel stated when the man walked back into the cold, stone room.

"I'm Dean. I gathered that you're Castiel. Now shut up and let me show you to your room."

"My room? I thought-"

"Do you want to stay in here?!" Dean snapped, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"No…"

"Then follow me."

Taking a deep breath, Castiel followed Dean down the stairs and through the dimly lit hallways, trying his best to ignore the pressing emptiness of the huge building. He had to admit, it wasn't the friendliest looking place, and he had even started contemplating whether he missed the stupid town or not.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

Dean walked quickly through the halls, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness as soon as possible. He briefly turned around to look how far behind Castiel was, and surprisingly he was pretty close. '_Oh God, is he crying? What am I supposed to do…' _he fussed to himself _'Say something…"_

"I… hope you like it here" he said lamely. _'Are you kidding me? You're an idiot' _ "This is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like" Dean said in a rush. Castiel only nodded. "Except the west-wing"

"What's in the-" Castiel went to ask.

"It's just forbidden!" Dean snapped before walking ahead again.

Finally, they got to the room. "Here" he pointed to the door before going to walk off then stopping. "You'll be at dinner at 8." Dean slammed the door after Castiel was inside.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

The room Castiel had been given wasn't so bad, it was big with a double bed, closet, desk, bookshelf, dressing table, all the usual stuff that he didn't particularly care about.

Grumpily sitting down on the bed, he groaned and closed his eyes. "Well he seems happy. _You'll be at dinner at 8! _He's worse than Naomi!"

Having had enough already, he lay face first in the bed and sighed, making no effort to do anything at all.

Castiel felt the urge to cry, which was weird because he never cried. All that he had wanted was to find his father, take him home and tell him about Naomi over dinner. But now, he was stuck in some crazy guy's huge house all alone, likely forever. Groaning again, he sat up and looked out of the window, rubbing his eyes.

Outside, it had started to snow heavily, making everything look dull and grey. '_So much for the sun.'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()**

"Who does he think he is?" Naomi snapped, taking another drink from the bottle of whiskey that sat on the bar, "denying me! That man's tangled with the wrong woman!"

"You're so right!" Hester nodded frantically, mimicking Naomi's move and wincing at the taste.

"Publically humiliated, well, it's more than I can bear!" The whole bar could feel the anger radiating off Naomi in huge waves, hence why her side of the bar was empty.

"Another drink?" Uriel offered from behind the bar, passing Hester a glass before replacing the whiskey bottle with a full one.

"What for? Nothing works" she whined, resting her head in her hands.

"Naomi! You've got to pull yourself together! I hate to see you like this" Hester comforted, patting her on the back only to be pushed away. "Every girl wants to be you, there's no one as admired as you, you're everyone's favourite girl, and it's not very hard to see why!"

"You're right!" She shouted, making everyone jump "there's no one like me!"

Hester cheered a little blurrily before the bang of the door being opened made her jump and fall onto the floor.

"Chuck..?" Uriel asked, frowning at the flustered man.

"Please, I need someone that can help! He's got him! He's got him locked in that stupid house!"

"Who?!" a man asked.

"Castiel! We need to go, _come on!" _

"Woah, slow down Chuck" Naomi smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and sitting him down. "Who's got Castiel locked up?"

"That _man! _The creepy one, with the strange scars and pale face and-" Chuck stopped when he realised everyone was laughing.

"Sure" drawled one of the men sat at the bar, chuckling.

"I'm being serious! That empty house out there isn't empty!" Chuck demanded, frowning.

"Alright, we'll help you out!" Naomi smiled, nodding at two men.

"Thank you!"

The men picked Chuck up by his arms and hurled him outside into the freezing cold before slamming the door.

"Crazy old Chuck!" Hester giggled from her seat.

"Crazy old Chuck, huh?" Naomi hummed, deep in thought.

"What is it..?" Hester frowned, poking her friend.

"I have a plan!" she grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**A/N: You guys are fab! Don't forget, you can DM me fairytales or whatever that you want destieling (that isn't a word I know)**

**ONWARDS!**

Chapter 6: Dinner

"What?" Castiel huffed at the knock on the door, clearly not in the mood to be speaking to anyone. A woman that looked in her forties with brown curly hair walked in the room with a brow raised.

"Now don't you go using that attitude on me already young man."

"Sorry" he mumbled as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm Ellen; I've come to sort your head out. No guessing that you're confused as hell right now."

"Understatement" he nodded.

Chuckling, she patted him on the shoulder, "we better get cracking then hadn't we. Down there is Dean, as you already know, he _was _a nice fella, but stuff happened. Sam is his brother," Sam stepped in the doorway and smiled. "Jo is my daughter," A younger, blonde stepped in too, she looked like her mother. "And then there's Ash and Becky." The other two came in and sat on chairs.

"Okay… So you're Dean's friends? Why didn't you tell him to let my father go?!" Castiel asked, irritated.

"He can't see us no more." Ash huffed, "it sucks"

"Can't see you?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side "why on Earth can't he see you?!"

"That doesn't matter; he can't see us, so that's all that matters." Sam sighed; the topic was clearly something he disliked.

"Yeah, so don't talk to us when you're with him" Becky laughed "you'll look crazy!"

"Right… so he lives here alone then?" Castiel asked sitting crossed legged on the bed, feeling strangely comfortable around these people.

"Sorta, there's the kitchen staff and the maids, but he doesn't interact with them properly, they stay in the east wing when they're not working. Dean just stays in his room." Jo answered from the doorway "if I were you, just stay in here, we'll make sure you don't get lonely."

"Uh… thanks" Castiel nodded.

"We bought you tea" Becky offered, placing the mug in his hands without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks" he said again, sipping it slowly.

"That was a brave thing you did." Sam remarked, "We all think so, I don't blame you. I'd do the same in your position, Dean's just- Dean can be an ass."

"Too right" Castiel muttered under his breath. "I've lost everything" he laughed bitterly.

"It'll turn out alright" Ellen comforted, rubbing Castiel's shoulder. "You'll see."

"We'll leave you with Becky to get ready for dinner" Jo smiled before leaving the room, followed by everyone else.

Castiel sighed as he saw Becky's excited expression.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean paced up and down by the fireplace, why was he doing this again? '_You're in control here, you could've given him his room and left, never see him again!'_

"What's taking so long?" he muttered, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. "I told him to come down, why isn't he here?!"

"Sir, are you alright?" one of the staff asked from the table, Dean couldn't remember his name, it was something weird, that's all he knew.

"No!" he snapped. "What's your name?"

"Garth, sir" the man nodded, "just a thought, but maybe, he's, you know, gonna break the spell thing…"

"I've thought of that already!" Dean hissed, continuing his pacing "but have you seen me?!"

"Maybe he'll see past all that" Garth offered, "he doesn't seem like your typical guy, he's sweet, doing all this for his old man."

"I don't know how he will" he admitted, scowling.

"Well, you can start by making yourself look more presentable!" The red-headed maid suggested, putting a hand on her hip.

"And you are…"

"Charlie." She answered simply, "so, you need to try and act like a gentleman!"

"When he comes in, smile!" Garth added, "Come on, show me the smile."

Dean just glared.

"Impress her, with your wit" he pointed, going back to busying himself with setting the table.

"But be gentle" Charlie reminded.

"Confidence!"

"But be sincere!"

Dean growled at all the suggestions.

"You must control your temper!" they both said at the same time.

The noise of the door handle shut them all up. "He's here!" Garth whispered to Charlie.

"Good evening" Gabriel nodded from the doorway.

"Where is he?" Dean hissed.

"Uh… yes, Castiel… he's… getting ready?"

"I thought he _was _ready"

"Well... uh… he's not coming…"

"What do you mean he's not coming?!" Dean snapped, "He'll do as I say, he's lucky I haven't locked him in the basement, or fed him to the wolves."

"Temper!" Garth warned as he watched Dean storm up the stairs and knock on the door before following.

"What?!" Castiel's slightly muffled voice came from inside.

"I told you to come to dinner"

"I'm not hungry."

"Unlock the door!"

"No thank you."

"Fine, I'll just get rid of the whole door."

"That'd be stupid."

"…You're stupid!" Dean retorted lamely.

"Sir, maybe this isn't the right way to win his affections…" Charlie whispered "maybe attempt to be a gentleman."

"But he's being so difficult!" he whispered back angrily.

"Do it gently!" Charlie simply replied.

'_Some help she is' _Dean thought to himself.

"Will you come down for dinner?" Dean asked as gently as he could.

"No." was all he got.

Dean pointed at the door in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

"_Gentle" _Charlie warned quietly.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Dean grumbled between clenched teeth. Charlie coughed. "Please." He added.

"No thank you!" Castiel snapped.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Go ahead and stay!" Dean stormed off down the corridor. "If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all!" he told his staff before slamming the door.

"Garth, you watch this door, if there's any change, tell me" Charlie ordered before going off.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I ask him for dinner and he refuses!" Dean mutters as he kicks a chair out of the way. "Well, what am I supposed to do?! Show me him!" he demanded to the small hand mirror he'd picked up.

The mirror went blurry for a second before showing Dean Castiel. He was sat cross legged on his bed, "I don't want anything to do with him" he muttered, Dean guessed there must be a maid in there or something.

"Who am I kidding?" Dean sighed, putting the mirror next to a dome covered with a cloth. "He'll never see me as anything but a monster."

Dean lifted the cloth up; the rose was standing there, still bright with colour. As he sighed, another petal fell off and landed on the marble table, turning a dark colour and crumbling. "It's hopeless."


	7. Chapter 7: Tour

**A/N: I have to write these next few chapters on my kindle so just tell me if somethings wrong x**

Chapter 7: Tour

It was around midnight when Castiel was brave enough to venture out of his room. Garth had dozed off, so he didn't realise he'd left his room. Castiel didn't really know where he was going, he just hoped to find some form of entertainment and not bump into Dean.

"Splendid to see you out and about" Gabriel grinned as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm Gabriel, this is Garth and Charlie"

"Hello." Castiel greeted politely.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Charlie asked from over by the sink

"Well... I am a little hungry..." Castiel admitted sheepishly, remembering what Dean had said.

"But Dean-" Gabriel tried, but Garth interrupted him.

"We're not going to let him starve!"

"Come this way dear" Charlie smiled, opening the dining room door, "you're our guest!"

"Just relax, we'll see to you" a dark haired woman smiled as she lay the table, ensuring he was seated.

When he left his room, Castiel hadn't expected to be treated as nicely as this, maybe a glass of water and a sandwich, but not a meal at the table. A glass of wine was placed in front of him and he nodded a thanks. At least he'd be distracted for an hour or so.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

After eating what seemed like everything in the whole kitchen, Castiel popped his head round the door and thanked everyone. "I'm going to have a look around now, I have nothing better to do."

"We could give you a tour!" Garth beamed

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Gabriel warned, causing Castiel to tilt his head in question.

"Perhaps _you _could take me, as you know everything about this place" Castiel suggested almost sarcastically.

"What a good idea."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

"As you can see, this place is full of history, ranging from different time periods, the whole place is full of ancestral charm" Gabriel went on as they went down yet another corridor full of paintings.

It's not that Castiel was bored, it was just... yeah, Castiel was bored. He'd decided to wander off as Gabriel was for too distracted with his history teachings.

"Wait!" Garth called as he noticed Castiel by the west-wing stairs.

"What's up there?" Castiel asked, intrigued by all the secrecy.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, so boring" Gabriel fake yawned.

"So boring!" Garth nodded.

"So this is the west-wing" Castiel grinned, remembering Dean's abruptness when he'd asked. "I wonder what he's hiding up there"

"Hiding?! No one's hiding anything" Gabriel answered a little too quickly.

"Then he won't mind me going up there." Castiel had already started to make his way up there.

"Let's see something else" Garth panicked

"Yes, the gardens!" Gabriel offered desperately "Or the library perhaps"

"You have a library?!" Castiel asked, spinning around and rushing back down the steps.

Gabriel almost passed out with relief.

"Come on!" Garth cheered as he and the shorter man went off in the direction of the library. Castiel grinned and ran up the west-wing stairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I decided to rewatch Supernatural in my week off, but don't worry I got a lot of revision done, I just need Louise to keep telling me off for not updating! **

**To confused people: I base chapters off scenes in the movie, so I just write what happens then supernatural-ify it up! I'm sorry if it makes no sense, I blame my terrible writing skills! But you're all fab for reading so ily**

**Reviews make me happy *hint hint* x**

**BUT HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8: Cold.

The west-wing was dark and cold. Castiel didn't know what he'd been expecting, but he was disappointed by the stone corridor full of torn flags and broken decor, nothing worth hiding or being so protective about. Squinting, he noticed a door at the end of the path. _'Please be something interesting.'_

Holding his breath and praying it wouldn't make a noise, he pulled open the heavy doors and stepped inside. It was just as messy as outside, all the furniture was destroyed and scattered around, sheets were hanging everywhere, torn and singed and the wiring of the lights was hanging out of the ceiling.

Stepping through the mess, Castiel headed for the window which was covered with a thick layer of frost. Stopping to pick up a table he'd knocked, (though he wasn't sure why as the whole room was a state...) he noticed a picture on the wall of two boys laughing together, he recognised one as Sam, but although he felt a hint of recognition towards the other, he couldn't think who. He had light brown hair, slightly tanned skin and bright green eyes with freckles dusted over his nose but a rip had distorted the image. As he went to sort out the tear to get a better look, something in the corner of the room caught his eye. Dropping the painting, he climbed over the debris to the small round table.

Placing a hand on the glass, Castiel admired the small flower. It seemed _different_. As he went to lift the case up, a pale hand slammed it back down. Flinching, Castiel stumbled backwards and landed on pieces of broken wood.

"Why did you come here?" Dean growled, anger clear on his face.

"I'm- I'm sorry" stuttered Castiel, swallowing thickly and running a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"I told you not to come here!" Dean almost screamed

"I didn't mean any harm..." he answered quietly, biting his lip to push down his own annoyance.

"Do you realise what you've done?! Just go."

Castiel stood up, walked out and slammed the door behind him as Dean kicked over a table.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked as she watched Castiel run down the steps and open the door.

"Promise or no promise, I can't spend another minute here." he snapped, grabbing the trenchcoat and pulling it on.

Outside the weather was getting worse, the snowflakes were getting bigger and were falling faster as the wind rushed them about.

"Wait!" She called, but he'd already closed the door. Charlie huffed and sat on the step, their chance of getting everything back to normal was gone.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

Sprinting as fast as he could, Castiel made his way back into the woods. Yes he was terrified and yes it was freezing but he just wanted to go home. He missed his father more than anything, and Dean's short temper was beyond irritating. What was his deal?! All he'd done was go into a stupid room with a stupid flower. Promise or no freaking promise, he was getting as far as he could from Dean Winchester and his _prison. _Castiel knew it was likely someone would come after him, but with the mood he was in he'd just smite them with whatever was close to hand. Huffing, he wrapped his arms around himself and carried on into the snow.

He hadn't even made it to the middle when he heard a snarl. Castiel closed his eyes for a brief second then opened them and spun around slowly. Holding his breathe, he stepped backwards slightly when he saw them. Their fur was covered in tiny icicles from the cold and damp, their breaths came out in short puffs of smoke and their teeth were all bared, showing theirrows of sharp teeth.

Clenching his own teeth, he turned back around and ran as fast as he could physically manage in their opposite direction, ducking under branches and leaping over roots. As the snow got thicker he found it more difficult to fun, he could feel them catching up. Legs numbing from the cutting weather, Castiel could feel defeat spreading inside him.

Losing concentration for less than a second, his arm scraped against a tree, tearing the sleeve of his coat and releasing a steady trickle of blood. A whine came from one of the wolves behind him but he didn't dare turn around. The ground went from snow to ice before Castiel could notice and change direction. Cursing internally, he bit back his groan and continued to run, willing himself not to fall to his death, literally.

A deafening crack came from underneath him and he scrambled onto the near snow-drowned grass. Sparing a glance behind him, he noticed there were only three of them left, but they were still determined.

It felt like his heart was in his mouth and his pulse rang in his ears, he was 101% sure he was about to be eaten alive. Swallowing down the pain and the bitter cold, he kept on, the ability to breathe getting difficult. His short raspy breaths were visible in front of him.

The sound of paws on snow stopped, he'd outrun them for now. Not having any fight left, he ducked behind a tree and closed his eyes tight, trying to get his lungs to work again. He didn't know if it was the weather or the fact that he knew he was about to be torn to shreds numbed him inside and out.

A sob bubbled in his chest but it came out quiet and pathetic. Groaning and resting his head against the oak behind him, he started to replay scenes in his mind whilst repeating '_it's okay, it's going to be okay'_ to himself, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Losing his surroundings, he remembered spending time with his mother before she passed; he and his father sorting the library out after he was left it in her will; his fathers face when his inventions actually worked...

A cold but comforting hand was placed on his cheek. Assuming it was part of the memory relay, he leaned into the touch, keeping his eyes closed. Their thumb traced his jaw before the feeling went completely.

A horrendous yelping came from further behind him, making Castiel wince. His body instantly froze and he inhaled sharply, expecting the worst.

After waiting and getting nothing, he opened his eyes slowly. Castiel saw Dean lying in the snow, breathing heavily with the snow beside the right of his body dyed red. No wolves.

Castiel had the chance now, to stand up and run as fast as he could back to that stupid little town. Back to his father. Now Dean was dead (_was he dead..?) _no one would come find him. He could forget everything, act like nothing had ever happened. But something inside him wouldn't let him. No, instead, he was ripping cloth from his coat, wrapping it around dean's cuts before sliding it over his body and dragging him back to the house, which Castiel hoped wasn't too far away.

**THERE YOU GO! Sorry for weak!Castiel (I'm not really, he's freaking adorable)**

***whispers* In case you were wondering, yes the hand was Dean's. Big softy. *FLAILS AND FALLS OVER***

**Maybe I'll post AGAIN tonight... review and we'll see? ;D**


	9. Chapter 9: Cas

**A/N: short and sweet!**

**Did I mention I love you guys?! You're so sweet! ily**

Chapter 9: Cas

Dean grumbled as Castiel put the warm cloth over the cuts, "don't flinch" Castiel mutters, frowning slightly in concentration. When pressure was added, Dean hissed loudly and pulled away. Castiel took a deep breath, "just hold still!" but Dean kept squirming.

"That hurt!" Dean practically roared, the maids tidying up the bloody cloths jumped.

"If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Castiel shouted back, he'd had enough of Dean being such a child.

"If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened" he snapped back with a small sarcastic smile.

"If you'd kept your temper I wouldn't have run away!"

Dean opened his mouth to retort back but he snapped his mouth shut, not knowing what to say. Castiel crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west-wing!" Dean finally bit with a smug smile of his own.

Were they seriously debating who's fault it was? What were they, 12? '_Moron' _Cas thought.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper" Castiel soon wiped the smile away.

"No." Dean pouted. _Pouted!_

"Really?! Are you really that immature?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not immature, _you're _immature!"

"Dean."

"What?" he huffed

"Please... just act your age."

"No"

"Seriously?"

"You can't make me."

"Dean-"

"Not listening!"

Castiel raised his eyebrow and pushed down on the wound he was tending to, biting down his smile when Dean hissed. "Okay, sorry" Dean muttered.

"Now hold still," Castiel said gently as Dean went back to sulking "by the way, thank you"

Dean's face softened and and he coughed nervously, looking away, "uh... you're... you're welcome welcome Cas."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, Castiel is too long, I hope you don't mind"

Castiel smiled and shook his head, returning to his dabbing. "No, I don't mind."

**Bickering Dean and Cas are cute  
I'm sorry this is so short...  
Update tomorrow maybe?**

**REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU COOKIES!**


	10. Chapter 10: Books

**SORRY! I was supposed to post this earlier but I went running, yes, _running!_**

**Sorry this chapter's so short/rubbish**

Chapter 10: Books

"I don't usually leave the asylum at night, but you said you'd make it worth my while" spoke a sly Britsh voice, the hint clear in his tone.

Rolling her eyes, Naomi took a sip from her bottle as she handed him the money fastened together with an elastic band.

"I'm listening" The man smiled, flicking through the notes.

"There's this guy I'm after, who needs a little... let's say, persuasion"

Hester giggled from behind her bottle, earning her a whack to the side of the head.

"Everyone knows his father's a lunatic, he was in here tonight, going on about some creepy looking guy in a mansion" Naomi continued.

"He sounds harmless" the man yawned

"Crowley, the point is, Castiel would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"So you want me to throw her father into my asylum, unless he agrees to marry you?" Naomi nodded. "Oh that is dispicable, I like it" Crowley chuckled.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Chuck was frantically jogging around the house, stuffing things into his bag, mumbling things. "If no one will help me, I'll go by myself"

Wrapping his coat around him and grabbing on a torch, he made his way through the dark empty building and into the cold outside, making his way back into the woods where it had all started.

An expensive looking car pulled up outside the Milton household, Naomi stepped out and dashed up to the front door, not even knocking before entering.

"Chuck! Castiel!" She called out to the darkness

"Oh well, no one's in, plans over" Hester sighed dramatically.

Slamming the door, Naomi grabbed Hester's collar and pulled her along, "they have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." She climbed back into her car "don't leave this porch until they come home" she ordered and drove off Hester she could argue.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Now the snow had stopped falling and lay peacefully on the ground, Castiel could go out into the gardens. Dean enjoyed sitting on the balcony of his room and watched Cas play with Garth's puppy or tend to the horses.

Dean sighed, making Garth grin.

"What?" He snapped

"Oh, nothing" he laughed "you know, I can tell there's something on your mind, we all can"

Dean frowned and huffed before answering, "Cas seems down, I want to do something for him, but what?"

"Well," Garth smiled, as if he knew something, "something special, right..? I know!"

Before Dean could ask, he was being shoved inside.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Where are we going?" Castiel laughed, walking alongside Dean in the warmly lit, tidy corridor.

"Wait and see!" Dean rolled his eyes but still smiled, "close your eyes!"

Castiel raised his eyebrows

"Go on"

Castiel hesitantly complied.

Opening the double doors and grabbing one of Cas' hands, he tugged him inside gently, making sure he didn't trip.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no, not yet!"

"Dean-"

"Wait here!" Dean ran off and tugged open the heavy curtains, light pouring into the room.

"Now can I open them?"

"Alright" Dean called, trying to hide his excitement, but failing completely.

Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes.

From the tip of the wall right down to the bottom we're rows and rows of books, stairs lead up to different levels which held more books, around the small fireplace was stacks of books, on top of the tables and on the armrests. Some looked old, some looked new, varying in language and culture.

"I've never seen so many books in all my life! And I own a library." Castiel winked at Dean.

"Do- do you like it?" Dean asked a little nervously

"It's wonderful!"

"Good, cause it's- it's yours" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he never really was good at this emotional rubbish.

"Thank you!" Cas grinned, pulling Dean into a tight hug, Dean froze for a second before hugging him back, resting his chin on top of his head

"I knew it'd work" Garth whispered to Charlie from behind the door with a conceited smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Days

**A/N: this is more of a couple of scenes of things they do together over a couple of days, damn this film is cute. IF YOU REVIEW I'LL UPDATE BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP! Bribery!**

**Shout out to dracarys-dear-dragonlord for suggesting I call this chapter 'the hikkilty bottom'**

**GUYS! Follow my Tumblr: the-time-lords-have-the-impala . tumblr . com (without spaces, but you knew that)  
and my Twitter: _CasaErotica**

Chapter 11: Days

"Dean, is pie all you ever think about?" Castiel sighed as he finished up his breakfast, smiling a quick thanks to Charlie who was busily collecting their dishes. Whenever somebody went to tidy up after him, he'd feel guilty and want to help, but they'd just pat his arm and tell him they didn't mind. They'd all noticed how Castiel's presence had changed Dean entirely. The place seemed cleaner and brighter, he didn't sulk or scream all the time and he actually _smiled._

"Maybe! Not that it has anything to do with you!" Dean frowned, tapping his fork impatiently as he waited for his pie.

"You have pie with everything, it's not very healthy"

"Pie is good. Shut up and eat your plant."

"It's an apple, Dean, you should know, they're in pie"

"I know, but pie makes them less... healthy, which is good"

Castiel rolled his eyes then smiled as he saw Dean's face light up at the sight of his pie.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()**

Cas carefully spread the breadcrumbs out on snow and stepped back as birds landed in front of them and began to eat. Opening Dean's hands, he tipped the remaining crumbs in and watched as Dean crouched down and shoved his arms out, only resulting in scaring the birds off. After repeating and failing many times, Castiel knelt beside Dean and gave him reassuring smile. Taking Dean's hands hands in his, he lay them on the ground gently and waited. Some of the birds flew off, but one remained and gingerly hopped onto Dean's palm. After a few minutes, another bird landed on Dean's shoulder, making Cas laugh, Dean loved hearing that laugh, it was cute and infectious. _'Wait, what?! Cute, dude, no...'_

Cas walked off, distracted by his thoughts. Dean kept looking at him so proud and hopeful, he was certain it was only a matter of time before his insides melted.

Scooping up snow with his hands, he made a ball and threw it at Dean, who looked confused and pissed off before finding Castiel's smug grin, he was biting his lip and trying not to laugh, his body shielded behind the tree. Dean would be lying if he said Cas didn't make his heart flutter like some dumb chick in a crappy movie.

They spent the day running around the garden, throwing snow at each other with Sam and Ellen watching from the window, beaming with relief. "It's about darn time!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When it got dark, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside, hung up their coats and sat cross legged in front of the fire with a book on his lap. Castiel could feel Dean's warm breath tickle the back of his neck and occasionally their arms would brush, sending Castiel's cheeks slightly pink, which he would blame on the fire, and Dean wouldn't believe.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**"**Okay, listen up" Ellen said as she stood in front of the four others. "You all know why you're here. We don't have long to get the romance of Dean Winchester well and truly blossomed!"

They all stared at her blankly.

Ellen sighed, "that rose upstairs has _one _petal left, and if that ass doesn't break the spell before then, we're stuck like this."

"I can't wait" Ash nodded, "I want to have one massive freaking party"

"Yeah, but that's if they _fall in love_" Jo reminded him, rolling her eyes

"Have you seen them?! They're so adorable!" Becky squealed

"Yes but it's my brother" Sam snorted, "you know what he's like, he needs a little push"

"Then you know that to do" Ellen nodded.

**This chapter is kind of lame sorry ily don't shoot me**


	12. Chapter 12: Mirror

**Bonjour! I'm sitting in my Health and Social Care lesson bored out of my mind (I think Dracarys-dear-dragolord is too) so here: have a chapter**

Chapter 12: Mirror

"The end" Castiel finished with a smile, closing the book gently.

"You read it again?" Dean grinned.

Cas chuckled, "why don't _you_ read it to _me_?"

"Okay, uh..." he took the book from his hands and frowned at the pages. "I can't" he said dismissively, putting the book down.

"Yes you can" Cas said sternly, handing the book back "I'll help. Start here." Castiel pointed at a page and smiled fondly.

Dean cleared his throat and started to read.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Now the snow had gone, Ellen and Charlie had ordered that everyone gets the house up to scratch properly, inside and out. The lawns were mowed, plants neatly lined up and varying in colour, hedges were shaped, the windows were cleaned and opened, walls painted, floors scrubbed and water features turned back on.

"This sucks" Dean groaned as he was shoved into the bathroom with numerous bottles of weird smelling stuff.

"Shut up and bathe" Charlie teased.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"For Castiel!" Dean could practically hear her waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up" he mumbled, going red.

"Just hurry up!"

"What's wrong with having a normal shower?! This crap is going to make me smell like an old woman"

"Hurry _up!_"

After he'd finished in the bathroom, Charlie steered him into his room and sat him down.

"I don't know how to do this" Dean sighed as someone got busy with carefully snipping at his hair, which he frowned at and shoved their hand away.

"It's easy, be romantic! When the moment is right, you tell him"

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His whole face was dull, the only thing that held any colour was his eyes, and they'd had darkened with exhaustion and stress. He didn't know how Cas could stand to be around him, his scars made him feel different, never before had he been self conscious, but now that's all he was. He reached up and stroked the side of his face, feeling the bumps and dents of his scars.

"But-"

"No buts."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**"**Hello, Dean" Castiel smiled, ducking his head, suddenly feeling shy. He was stripped of his usual trenchcoat, it had been replaced with a dark blazer and matching vest, a white shirt and blue tie.

"Hey, Cas" Dean smiled, he was wearing the same thing, but with a black tie and minus the vest.

"You look good..."

"You too..."

"Why are we doing this, again?"

"Charlie's making us" Dean chuckled, nodding in her direction.

"Oh, yes"

After a few seconds silence, they both started laughing.

"Let's go eat, and let's stop being so awkward" Castiel said before walking to the table.

"There's pie" Dean informed Cas, making him choke on his drink and start laughing.

They ate, either in the comfortable silence or talking about random things, laughing at each others stories.

When all the plates and staff were gone, Dean turned off the lights and pressed play on the stereo.

"Come on" he smiled, grabbing Castiel by the hand and pulling him to the middle of the room.

"What? Oh, no, I can't dance..." Cas said, biting his lip nervously

"Neither can I" Dean reassured, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist

"Okay, but if I break your toes it's your fault" he replied, wrapping his arms around his neck

"Don't ruin the moment" Dean chuckled, moving them to the music as the song changed to Hey Jude

"The Beatles?" Cas chuckled, looking up at Dean

"This is what my mom used to sing to me at night" he answered quietly

"It's cute" Cas nodded and buried his head in Dean's neck, pulling him closer, earning a small squeeze. "I'm sorry about your mom" he whispered.

"You have nice eyes" Dean randomly commented

"So do you" Castiel laughed.

When the song finished, Dean smiled and ushered Castiel outside.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply

"Are you... happy? Here with me?" Dean asked nervously, he felt like a stupid teenage girl

"Yes" Cas nodded before looking at the floor sadly

"What is it?"

"I just... miss my dad. I wish I knew how he is"

Dean nodded and looked at the floor, feeling guilty. "Wait... There is a way, come on"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You're seriously telling me you have a magic mirror?" Cas laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Dean replied, deadly serious. "It'll show you anything"

"My father...?" The screen blurred for a second before showing Chuck, struggling to find his way through the forest in the wind. Chuck groaned, leaning against a tree and slumping on the floor. "He's sick!"

Dean glanced at the rose in the case, it only had one petal left. "You go and find him" he said finally without looking up.

"Really?" Cas asked in disbelief, going to stand next to Dean.

"He needs you."

"Thank you" he smiled, handing the mirror back

"Take it, you might need it or something"

"Goodbye, Dean" Cas placed a hand on his cheek before jogging away.

"See, told you" Garth said smugly from the doorway, "he looks happy, you-"

"I let him him go"

"What?!"

"I had to"

"Yes but, but, why?"

"Because... I love him, I don't know, shut up!" Dean spat "it's for the best, now get out."

**I cry like a total baby at this scene, every time**


	13. Chapter 13: Crazy

**Louise pressured me into writing, which I am pretty sure is bullying. I broke my laptop and that's lame, so updates will be shorter and slower because I have to write on my kindle!**

**DON'T FORGET TO PM ME STORIES YOU WANT ME TO DESTIEL-IFY (shush with your judging of my made up words) I DON'T BITE, I'D LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS! **

**I literally cannot be bothered to proof-read so tell me where the horrendous mistakes are x**

**Anyway, your chapter!**

Chapter 13: Crazy

"He did _what_?!" Jo yelled, standing up from her chair abruptly, her forehead creased with anger and confusion. "That crazy son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry, but he's gone" Garth sighed, throwing himself down in a chair, gangly limbs sprawled out.

"He's really gone." Huffed Ash sadly, "He was a good kid, I liked him, gonna miss the little guy"

"Dean- He was- We were- he was so close!" Sam stuttered, pacing up and down the dimly lit corridor, his face contorted with agitation. Sam really thought this was it, Dean had stopped with the flimsy relationships and one night stands, but no, he had to let everyone down again, let himself down, let Cas down! He liked Castiel, he was kind and odd, but in a good way, and most importantly he was good for his brother.

"After all this time..." Ellen exhaled, "I thought he'd finally learned to love someone other than himself."

"But he _does!_" Garth cried, slightly over dramatically. "He does love him! He told me!"

"Shouldn't that break the spell?!" Jo asked, trying to hide her grin.

"No, it's too late." Garth answered quietly, voice filled with regret, "I'm sorry..."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean was leant against the frosty bars of the balcony, drinking whiskey straight from its bottle. He grimaced at the taste but continued. The cold was pinching his skin and he was shaking, but he didn't care. Tiny drops of sharp rain had started to splatter around him, decreasing the already freezing temperature.

He watched as the car Cas drove disappeared into the dark woods. Crying out in anger, Dean threw the empty bottle over the banister, the loud crash of it hitting the floor echoed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Castiel felt the cold before he even got out of the car. "Father?" he called out into the woods which were rapidly getting dark, slamming the car door shut. "Father, where are you?!"

Hearing a groan from the other side of the car, he rushed around and saw Chuck laying face down in the snow.

"Are you stupid?!" Castiel nearly screamed, grabbing his father by the arms and yanking him up. "You _know _how easily you get ill, what the hell are you doing out here? I could seriously punch you right know, you could've been eaten alive, or mauled to death, knowing you by a _squirrel_!" Despite his anger, he pulled Chuck into a tight hug which he gratefully returned. "Let's just go home."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Cassie?" Chuck wheezed, blinking and rubbing his eyes before groaning in pain.

"That's me" Castiel laughed, lying his father back down and repositioning the damp flannel on his forehead, "lay still" he muttered quietly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Chuck wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders.

"I missed you too" he chuckled

"But that man... how did you escape?!"

"I didn't escape, Dean let me go" Cas said dismissively, attempting to lie Chuck still again.

"He's horrible!"

"He's changed."

"But-" Chuck was cut off by a short knock coming from downstairs.

"Hello?" Castiel asked from behind the slightly opened door, frowning a little, not recognising the man standing there in an expensive looking suit. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father" he replied in a cagey British accent. Something seemed off judging by the amused look in his eyes.

"My father?"

"Don't worry dear; we'll take good care of him." The man pointed to the black van behind him. A few people from the town were crowded round it.

'_Seriously? They think I'm going to let them take my father away, in a van?!'_

"My father isn't crazy!" Castiel hissed, gripping the door handle until his knuckled were white.

Hester snorted. "He was shouting like a lunatic, we all heard him!"

Castiel clenched his jaw and stood with his shoulders tense and stiff. He was about to close the door when he heard his father call his name from close behind.

"There he is!" Hester grinned, "Chuck! Tell us again about just how evil that man was, with his big scary scars"

Castiel could feel the bubbles of anger getting more vicious inside him; it was only a matter of time before he snapped. First they dared to come to his house and accuse his father of being crazy, and now they're bringing up Dean?! Castiel had no idea why he was so defensive of Dean, it was just there. These idiots hadn't even met him!

"It's true" Chuck snapped

"Crazy" Hester drawled, rolling her eyes

"Off with him" Crowley waved at two men who quite literally started to drag Chuck down the path

"No!" Castiel intervened, shoving one of the men.

"Poor Castiel" Naomi sighed, walking out from the shadows wrapping her arm around his shoulders tightly.

"Naomi!" Castiel shouted, grabbing her shoulders, the panic clear in his voice "you know my father isn't crazy! Tell them!"

She made a noise in thought. "I might be able to... clean up this misunderstanding. If..."

"If what?!"

"If you marry me." Her grin was all white teeth and red lipstick.

"What?!" he scoffed, shoving her away "don't be ridiculous!"

"One little word is all it takes" she almost sang, picking at her nails.

Castiel looked from Naomi to Chuck, who was being dragged towards the van. He felt sick, there was no way he was going to be able to afford the fee of getting his father out of the asylum, and he'd much rather sell his organs than marry _her. _A headache was crawling its way into his brain and he was certain he was about to throw up. '_How the hell did I end up in this mess?'_

"Stop!" he shouted louder than he knew he could. Everyone shut up and looked at him. "I- I can prove my father isn't making this up." He dug his hands in the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out the hand mirror. "Show me Dean."

After a few seconds, the glass turned into the image of a very drunk, very angry Dean shouting at a maid. "Is he dangerous?!" a voice called out.

"No, don't be stupid! He'd never hurt anyone! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind, and sweet, and surprisingly gentle"

Naomi crossed her arms and looked from the picture of Dean to Castiel. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have _feelings _for this monster"

"He's no monster, you are." He replied flatly, voice laced with repulsion. A few people gasped and started muttering.

"You're worse than your father" Naomi spat, grabbing the mirror from his hands and standing to face the crowd. "This man _is _dangerous" she started

"Naomi, don't" Castiel warned quietly

"He's a drunken mess! Probably violent too! Imagine him around your children!" People gasped.

"Naomi!"

"Those scars too! Do you want someone like that around here?!"

"Stop it!"

"What's this?!" Naomi fake squinted at the mirror. "He has _weapons!_"

"Oh you-"

"We need to kill him!"

"Naomi!" Castiel barked, but she ignored him.

"He'll wreak havoc!" a man shouted from the back, "we need to go now!"

Naomi pulled a slim silver blade from her bag and grinned, eyes filled with unnecessary vengeance and hate. She twisted it about her palm as she walked into the woods, admiring its sharpness. "Catch you later Castiel" she winked.

Castiel was stood on the grass, completely alone other than his father sitting silently on the floor, both watching the woods as the group of seven or eight people loaded their guns.

'_Well hell.'_


	14. Chapter 14: Fall

**Almost finished this story, huzzah!**

**DID YOU SEE THE NEW DESOLATION OS SMAUG TRAILER JFC I'M EXCITED**

**Apologies if this gets confusing with all the different things happening. Also hello to Louisee_28 who is my beta now! HUZZAH! (She seemed very happy today)**

***It kept crashing while I was editing so sorry for mistakes ?***

Chapter 14: Fall

Castiel opened his eyes in a dark, cold room. Rubbing his head, he sat up and looked around. 'What am I doing in the cellar..?'

"Father?" he called out, steadying his legs before walking to the door and shoving it hard. Locked.

"Cassie?" Chuck's voice was sad and quiet.

"Father?! Open the door!" he twisted the handle repeatedly and pushed. He was starting to panic, a thick layer of dread was smothering him. "I need to go!"

"I'm sorry. One of Naomi's guys, they- they knocked you clean out and dragged you down here, said if I let you out I'd face far worse than the asylum..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Castiel groaned, hitting his forehead on the door with a thump. "Father, let me out."

"Cassie, it's not safe out there."

"Let. Me. Out."

"Cas-"

"Father!" he almost sobbed, "please!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I knew it was a stupid idea to get our hopes up" Jo said, rolling her eyes and acting as if she didn't care, but everyone knew she did.

"Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't turned up" Becky pouted, watching Garth's dog yap at the window masked in rain. "Dean loved him! I could tell! I so could!"

"What's he yappin' at?!" Ellen snapped, standing up and marching to the window and purposely ignoring Becky. "No one's-" she cut off "guys!"

"What?" Sam, Jo, Becky and Ash asked at the same time.

"You oughta come see this"

"See what?" Sam frowned, joining Ellen at the window. "Who the heck are they?"

Around fifteen people were storming up the long drive, each carrying their own weapon. None of them looked at all pleased, swinging guns round and watching out for something 'god knows what' Sam thought.

"She has the mirror" Becky pointed to Naomi, "that's Deans..."

"Tell Garth to get Dean!" Ellen suddenly shouted, "we can't do nothin', but they sure as hell can, now move it, make sure everyone knows we got a couple of asses to deal with." Everyone scattered off in different directions.

The rain had drenched Naomi, but she didn't care. She spun on her heels to face everyone. "Take whatever you want; I don't care, but that guy's mine." Her blade was being twisted delicately in her palm. After a nod, the men started to kick down the huge doors.

"This is so not happening" Charlie muttered as she leaned her weight against the door with a few other staff, armed only with a kitchen knife.

"Um, Dean?" Garth asked nervously from the door of his bedroom.

"Go away." Came a gruff reply.

"We're sort of... under attack." He laughed nervously.

"This isn't working!" Lisa cried, her foot slipping as she tried to push the door against the kicks of the intruders.

"I know that! But I have an idea" Rufus nodded before hurrying off.

"What should we do, Dean?" Garth asked timidly

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." Dean replied simply, playing with the glass case of the rose and taking another sip of whiskey.

With one final kick, the huge front doors swung open, a little too easily. No one was in the hall. After a long, eerie silence, a voice shouted "now" and everyone came out from behind posts and furniture, taking Naomi and her followers by surprise. Annoyed by the outburst, Naomi stomped up the stairs unnoticed by the pathetic fight, if it could even be called a fight. More men from town came in through the door, unarmed but still ready.

Naomi was running down the hall, kicking open doors and gripping her blade in a ready position, each room was empty.

A man with a broken chair leg had cornered Charlie, the sharper end digging into her stomach, just hard enough to draw blood. Gabriel lifted a giant piece of metal and hit him round the head with it, sending him onto the floor in a messy heap.

Hitting the pedal hard, Castiel drove straight through the woods, not bothering to fasten his seatbelt or stick to the path. Branches were snapping off and flying everywhere, numerous things scratching the sides noisily. Desperation and adrenaline had taken over his bloodstream so the state of the car was the last thing on his mind.

Ellen nearly passed out with relief when she saw the townspeople retreating, limping or dragging others away. Charlie grinned at her before walking round ensuring no one was seriously hurt. It was a lot easier than they expected, something told her they weren't here for the purpose of fighting them. 'Some idiot probably thought they could come and take crap'

Naomi silently opened the last door in the corridor, looking around in the dark before spotting Dean slumped against the wall and sipping from a bottle. He looked at her face and then the blade in her hand before turning back around. 'Easy' she thought to herself.

She walked slowly across the room, a twisted smile on her face. Without hesitation, she lifted the blade and pressed it into his shoulder, grinning at his grunt of pain. Pulling him up by his wounded shoulder, earning another, she shoved him out of the balcony doors where he landed on the wet floor. As he tried to stand up again, Naomi laughed and kicked him back down.

Dean clenched his jaw to keep back his cry. The white hot pain in his shoulder was becoming unbearable already and his mind started to numb, his vision slightly clouded.

"Get up" Naomi ordered, kicking him in the side, her voice giving away her amusement. The rain had started to pour, making it difficult for her to see him. "Get up!" she repeated, "What's wrong? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" Dean just looked at the floor.

"Naomi!" Came an angry voice from below them.

The voice caused Dean's stomach to twist; he rolled over a little to look through the bars. "Cas?"

"Naomi, stop" he shouted again. Dean glanced behind him to see the blade positioned over his chest, only a few inches away. Grabbing her wrist and twisting it, he got up and pushed it away from him. She pushed back, the blade was inbetween them, a struggle to see who was stronger. Suddenly, Dean was full-focused and determined again.

Cas ran over the mess from the so-called fight, running up the stairs towards the west wing, heart beating abnormally fast, he was sure it wasn't healthy.

"Put it down you stupid bitch" Dean hissed, trying to knock the weapon down. Naomi dropped it as Dean struck her wrist with his nails, sending it sliding off the edge. Growling, she shoved him onto the floor. "You're stronger than you look" he laughed half-heartedly, clearly in pain. After a few seconds of glaring, Naomi lunged but missed as Dean grabbed her ankle and she fell. He dragged himself around the side of the building before she could get up, hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder.

"A bit childish, playing hide and seek," she remarked, "just come out." Naomi casually strolled along the narrow path besides the building.

The thrumming of Dean's heart was loud and he was worried it'd give him away. Swallowing hard and resting his head against the stone wall, he closed his eyes and prayed she'd just fuck off.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Naomi chuckled. Dean groaned, 'not this.' "Did you honestly think he'd want you, when he had someone like me?!"

Dean tensed his jaw, willing himself to keep his temper. He really didn't want to be reminded. He saw her shadow pass his right, 'don't, don't do it... don't-' he jumped out and shoved her into the tiles of the roof.

"It's over!" she hissed, shoving him back so he stumbled.

His temper snapped, he grabbed her neck and held her against the edge of the roof. Her feet were slipping, making rubble roll down the side. "No, wait, I'm sorry!" her eyes were wide and panicked. She sounded weak and innocent, nothing like herself. "Please!" she begged.

The familiarity of the desperate and innocent pleas made Dean freeze, guilt pooling in the pit of his chest. It was almost exactly 10 years since the woman knocked on his door, since his life had been turned upside down, since he'd seen Sammy... He pushed her back to the side, looking away. "Leave" he said simply.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, out of breath and panicked. Dean turned around to face where he stood on the balcony.

Castiel's heart sank at the blood staining all of Dean's shoulder and hands, running down his shirt. 'Oh god the psychotic bitch hurt him.' He gripped the railings, feeling ill at the thought of what pain Dean was in. The tear in his shirt showing a bit of the wound. He winced a little at the sight of it, but felt like he could finally breathe better knowing there was nothing too fatal.

"Cas!" Dean smiled with relief, limping back towards the balcony. Castiel's hand was outstretched, leaning over to help him up. Dean scrambled up the side, reaching for him. Before he could hold on properly, a cold, searing pain spread into his side and he started to gasp for air, he let go of Cas' hand as the pain started to smother him. Before he could register what was happening, a blood curdling scream came from Cas. Dean didn't understand what was going on, why was Castiel screaming? Why did he feel like his whole body was numb and weighed nothing? Why was everything going dark? He just wanted the feel of Cas' hand in his, his warm soft skin and long fingers, the way he'd occasionally squeeze his hand made him happy. He wanted to climb over the balcony and hug Cas, tell him how sorry he was for being an ass all the time, just hug him and pretend he wasn't just attacked by a psychopathic whore who clearly wanted Cas. 'Well you know what? She can't have Cas.' Then maybe after, they could do the thing where they sat by the fire and Cas sorted him out, made him feel better and stayed patient even though he whined and complained. Cas was like that, Dean noticed, no matter how annoying Dean was being, Cas wouldn't get annoyed, he would stay, and thinking about it made Dean's heart swell. Everything about Cas made Dean's heart swell, his ridiculous trenchcoat, his constantly messy hair which looked (annoyingly) good on him, how he'd never understand his references or get his jokes, the faces he'd pull at beer and pie, the way he'd sit there and listen to him talk about his car, even though he'd heard it hundreds of times, his stupidly big heart which made him too sweet and loyal, he was too good to him, too good for him. Dean knew it, then and there, that he was irrevocably in love with Castiel Novak, and there was nothing he could do about it.

All Castiel could do was scream as he watched Dean's confused expression turn to blankness as his body was hurtling to the ground.

**[Whispers] I like the word blood curdling. And reviews **

**[Throws cookies] ily**


	15. Chapter 15: Fall Part II

**guys oh my god I'm so sorry I took so long to update, this chapter was really hard to write! I hope you don't hate me. **

**So this is it! I hope this chapter isn't too bad...**

**Thank you to my tumblr followers and Louisee_28 for helping me out, for all the followers, favourites and reviews. You guys are fab. **

**SO HERE YOU GO**

Chapter 15: Fall Part II

The stairs went on forever, the trip to the ground floor which should only take a minute or two seemed like hours, but then seconds at the same time, everything becoming a dragged out blur, nothing made sense. Castiel's legs were like jelly as he sprinted down two steps at a time, bursting through doors and knocking furniture over. His movements were uncoordinated and unstable and everything hazed. He almost passed out when he got to the backdoor, pure fear and exhaustion overwhelming him.

Gritting his teeth and clinging to the wall he literally forced himself through the doors. Sam was screaming, trying to get to the still body that lay on the on the floor, but an invisible barrier (part of the curse) prevented him from getting too close, all he could do was stand there and look at the mess his brother had become on the ground. Giving up, he fell to his knees and cried silently, ignoring Ellen as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the side, rocking him as his absent mother would've done.

"Sam?" Castiel said quietly. Ellen just looked up at him sadly for a moment and then looked at the floor. 'No.' he thought 'no, Dean is fine, why are they doing this? Dean is fine!' "Dean is fine!" Cas said aloud without realizing.

Jo sniffled and took a step forward, "Cas…"

Shaking his head and ignoring her, he bit down and walked quickly through everyone and pushed the doors open. Dean was lying on his back, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly, blood pooled around him and mixing in with the rain, he was completely lifeless.

"Dean?" Cas whispered hoarsely, eyes going out of focus with tears. He didn't know if he was expecting a reply or not, but when Dean didn't respond his throat started to tighten and his breaths came short and sharp. "Dean?!" Cas fell beside Dean, getting his hands and clothes soaked in his blood. The pouring rain wasn't washing it away; it just made the puddle bigger. "I'm sorry" he choked out, pulling the top half of Dean's body onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him, holding tight. A sob escaped his throat as he rocked gently back and forth, running a hand through Dean's wet hair. "Please, Dean? Wake up? I didn't mean for this to happen, you can stop messing around now, I get it. I screwed up. I screwed up big time. I was wrong about you. Everyone was. Yes, you're an idiot, but you're kind and funny and adorable and it's stupid because you're an ass and you'd probably tell me to shut up." He waited, gripping the shoulders of Dean's jacket, waiting for him to open his eyes. "Dean?" Castiel closed his eyes and cried, pulling Dean closer to him and burying his face in his neck, ignoring the scent and stain of blood and rain covering him.

Cas just cried and cried, holding onto him as tight as he could, not wanting to lose him, not wanting any of this. "I love you" he whispered into Dean's hair "I love you and I'm sorry, this is my entire fault, you didn't deserve any of this"

A bright light took away his vision but he still held onto the limp body, a low buzzing was swarming him, coming from nowhere, his entire body felt like it weighed nothing.

Soon, he saw nothing but white and heard nothing but high pitched buzzing. He stretched his arms out in front of him, dean was gone. "Dean? No! Dean!" he tried to call, but all that came out was a rough cough and sobbing. 'No.'

With no sight, there was nothing he could do but lie there. Though his sight and sound had disappeared, he could still feel. Feel the rain get heavier and drenching him. Feel the cold stone underneath him. Feel the stain of Dean's blood cover him and the ground around him. He felt sick, everything just lead to utter cluelessness and it hurt. Everything hurt. He just wanted Dean back; he didn't care if he never got to see again, he just wanted Dean; the way he'd laugh at Cas for going on about a book; how he was so ridiculous and thought constantly of pie; the soft curve of the scar around his right eye…

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"…Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Dean?!" Cas tried to pull himself up but slipped. Before his knees hit the floor, a hand was on his elbow, steadying him upright. "…Dean?" "

"Yes, Cas, I'm Dean" he laughed

"But… Dean?" "Cas will you ju-" Cas fumbled and grabbed him by the jacket, pulled him and kissed him hard. It tasted of rain and blood and Dean. "Shut up" he murmured, their faces only millimetres apart.

"Okay" Dean laughed, resting his forehead against his.

The white blinding Cas started to fade, and things had an outline. "Hey, I can see" he laughed, poking Dean's nose, then cheek. He frowned, something was different.

"What?" he chucked.

"Your face…"

"Um, Thanks?"

"No… shush" he tilted his head a little in confusion, "I'm dead, aren't I?" He could almost see properly again, colours started to appear where they should be.

"Why would you be…? Cas, are you okay?"

After blinking a few times, everything was clear. The sky was dark and the stars were out, the floor was a rusty orange covered in puddles, Dean was in front of him, green eyes, tanned skin and dozens of perfectly placed freckles, no scars. 'No scars' "Your face!" Cas yelled, cupping his cheeks and stroking the smooth skin along his jaw. Happiness and disbelief curled around in his stomach and drowned the hurt and the loss and the pain. Dean looked happier, his eyes were brighter and the bags were gone.

"Yeah, you said that... what about it?"

"There are no scars! You're all tanned and freckley and happy!"

Dean laughed. "So, the curse, it's gone."

Cas grinned and kissed him again. "Just when I'd started to like your scars"

"I love you" Dean grinned, rolling his eyes. Hearing it made Castiel feel like his insides were full of butterflies, over excited butterflies.

"Good. I love you too." Cas smiled up, being the shorter of the two, and played with the torn hem of Dean's shirt. He sighed "I _am_ dead aren't I?" Of course he was dead, this wasn't happening. Minutes ago, Dean had been lying in a pool of his own blood, the majority of his bones broken. He stopped himself before he started crying again.

"Cas, seriously, what the hell?"

"Well, you fell off a building then miraculously woke up fine, scars gone, and curse gone"

"Doesn't mean you're dead, maybe something good is happening to us for once?"

"With you, Dean Winchester, I highly doubt that" Dean just laughed.

Someone behind them coughed and they both turned around.

"Sammy?!"

"Dean? You can see me?"

Dean didn't answer, he just walked up to his brother and hugged him hard, it was a little awkward having a younger brother noticeably taller than you, but he didn't care. He had Sammy and he had Cas, he felt like his chest was going to explode.

"I missed you, bitch"

"I missed you too, jerk" Sam was obviously trying not to cry, Dean rolled his eyes but grinned, patting him on the shoulder fondly. "Now go back to your boyfriend"

"Shut up!" Dean hissed, going red but walking back to where Castiel was stood. Boyfriend. Dean could get used to that label. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy, very happy. He had is pain in the ass brother back, his friends, who were even bigger pains, were probably inside doing something annoying, and he had Cas. His Cas. The grumpy, nerdy idiot who completely fucked up his life, multiple times, but he wouldn't change that for the world.

"I'm glad everything's-" Cas was hushed by the warmth of Dean's lips on his, his hands snaked up to his damp messy hair and Dean just held Cas' face in his hands , ensuring their bodies were as close as possible.

Dean Winchester had well and truly fallen for Castiel Novak.

**I hope that wasn't too lame... **

**If you have any stories you want destieling just PM me, or I have a tumblr (winchesters-and-wings . tumblr . com)**

**I'm working on another fic now (because Louise is pressuring) but I broke my laptop charge so I'm going to try and finish the whole thing before I post the first chapter so updates are regular x**


End file.
